Song Beneath The Song
by L'amoureuse
Summary: For the kore-of-myth shuffle challenge. A look at the Lily/James relationships through seven different songs per chapter. Multi- chap. Full summary inside, M for brief mentions of sex and language, nothing graphic . MWPP era. R/R please!
1. Part 1

Title: Song Beneath The Song

_Title: __Song Beneath The Song_

_Challenge: __Shuffle challenge by Kore-of-Myth. _

_Pairing: __Lily/James_

_Length: __One-shot in a couple parts. _

_Rating: __M, to be safe considering the first one is about sex. Nothing graphic, I promise!_

_Word Count: 1362, including song lyrics._

_Summary: __Seven glimpses into a relationship so special you can't define it. Seven glimpses into a love so strong it survived almost everything. Seven songs from a shuffled list that in some way connect to Lily and James Potter, the couple that changed everything. _

_Author's Notes: __This is the shuffle challenge which was set by Kore-of-Myth. I will have seven songs on shuffle, and without cheating and changing the song, I'll write a drabble based on the song. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: __I own nothing. JKR owns __everything._

_-_

'_And began to speak to me_

_But you stopped yourself and kissed me _

_And I grabbed your lips and told you:_

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _I feel the same as you_

_And everyday, it's changed since then_

_In every way, I've changed since then'_

_-_The First Five Times, Stars

Sex changes everything.

It's true of every relationship, of every couple. But love changes everything too. And Lily learned this one rainy night.

It was in James's apartment- sex was fairly new to her and James. And all of a sudden, he said it. The three words that changed their relationship forever. So sex does change everything, in scary and new ways. Lily discovered a lot about herself, and about James as well. But what made their relationship so different and new and exciting and beautiful was love. The love that would change the world, or at least change Lily's. Love made Lily see that not all of the world was rotten and scary. There was some good in it. And that good was James, and the rainy days they spent inside, falling in love.

X

'_Well didn't I think you would always love me_

_And didn't I want you to take care of me baby_

_Well that ain't happenin'…_

_So I'm officially leavin'…_

_I'm gone'_

-Chicago, Kate Voegele

'You don't have to leave.'

Those five words almost changed her mind. But James had hurt her, and so she was leaving. It was done, they were done. She had thought he would always love her and take care of her, but she was learning that she needed to take care of herself first. So she was catching a train back home, where she would reconnect with old friends and with the Old Lily. The girl who didn't date James Potter or get amazing grades.

The thing was that Lily still loved James, and leaving him was the hardest thing she had to do, ever. But seeing him, kissing a girl in the corner of a bar because 'he was drunk', Lily knew it was done. In a year and half, jams would come to her, and show her he had changed, as he did at Hogwarts the year before.

For now, Lily was leaving. Lily was being Lily and doing what she was best at.

Redefining ideas about everything, including James Potter's ideas on dating and romance.

'Yes James. I have to leave.'

X

'_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_

_You turn every head but you don't see me.'_

-Strange and Beautiful, Aqualung

He had watched her, he had put himself in her shoes, he had done everything to find out who Lily Evans was. For a long time, James hadn't realized just how perfect Lily Evans was. But really, she was strange and beautiful.

She got up before the sun. She went to bed later than the sunset. She ate dry toast and drank lots of tea. She had a beautiful smile. Her hair wasn't the shade of red he had always thought it was, it had pieces of auburn and brown and every color in a fading sun. Her eyes had every color green in them, and when she looked at him he was blinded by her.

And yet, she refused to see that they'd be perfect together.

He was determined, this year, to make her see that they were destined to be together. No matter how hard he had to work, no matter how much he had to do, she would realize that she needed him.

James Potter had a goal, and this year, he would fulfill it.

X

'_I'm on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move_

_Check it out I'm rocking steady_

_Go!'_

-The future freaks me out, Motion City Soundtrack

James Potter was ready to make her see. He was so ready.

He was nauseous and might be sick.

He couldn't dance- who was he kidding.

Lily was gorgeous on the dance floor. She was graceful and elegant- classic and put-together.

James was a spaz.

He would knock her teeth out, he would spill pumpkin juice, he would break his leg.

He could do this- right.

Why had Dumbledore decided to make him head boy? Why had the teachers decided that the heads had to dance together? Why did the world hate him so much?

Lily grabbed him and they went out to the dance floor and she looked at him and smiled.

'It's going to be okay, James. You can do this.'

The smile was all he needed. The kind words just sent a rush of blood to his head.

They were dancing- they were smiling- they were chatting- he was doing this!

And then he tripped, and knocked her teeth out and spilled pumpkin juice and broke his leg.

Only, that didn't happen. He and Lily danced, and then danced again, and he even got a smile.

Thank god for Dumbledore, and the teachers, and the world.

X

_Laisse-moi boire mon café_

_Laisse-moi boire mon café, yeah_

_Let me drink my coffee_

_Let me drink my coffee, yeah_

_-_Mon Café (The Coffee Song), Axelle Red

Breakfast was Lily's quiet time. Her happy time, her her-time.

And James was interrupting.

The first coffee of the morning was an experience that Lily could never get enough of. She would make coffee the muggle way, and wait for it to brew with a smile on her face. And she would sit in her tiny kitchen; her dirty tiny cheap kitchen, and she was happy.

James didn't understand, so he'd make the coffee, or sit with her.

With time, he'd learn to leave her alone in the mornings and let her make the coffee.

For now, Lily had to deal with him, invading on her quiet time.

'James, just let me drink my coffee, okay?'

Coffee was a religious experience for Lily. Perfectly brewed, in the same mug every morning. Different kitchens, fine. Different surroundings, fine. Different people, fine. Different coffee? Apocalypse.

He left, and Lily drank her coffee.

X

_Baby will you be my corona and lime._

_And I will be your main squeeze._

-Corona and Lime, Shwayze

James had dated a lot of girls in his life, but none had ever been as perfect for him as Lily Evans.

He had constantly compared every girl he dated to Lily, and now that he had the real thing, he was even more amazing.

Girl #1- not as unique as Lily.

Girl #2- not as smart.

Girl #3- not as beautiful.

And so it went.

But dating Lily was a whole different experience. He had dated heiresses, billionaires, trust fund girls, self-made girls, older women, younger girls, every girl. And none of them had ever been like this.

Lily was perfect. They went together like cold days and Butterbeer, chocolate and Remus, Sirius and girls, Corona and lime.

X

'_And smile real wide for the pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi_

_pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi everywhere_

_Hear hear! Now you're famous_

_Do you know the price you pay?'_

-Smile For the Paparazzi, Cobra Starship

James was well known in the wizarding world, and thanks to that, Lily found herself hounded by wizarding paparazzi when their relationship came out.

They hounded her, day and night. In her car (she was in a muggle car and they still managed to follow her!), when she was in Diagon Alley, in the supermarket, all the way back to the house in Godric's Hollow.

Lily was so sick of it.

'James, this needs to end.'

'Our relationship?! I thought we were happy.'

'No, not you. I love you. The paparazzi- these people, hounding me for an interview.'

'Once you submit, they'll leave you alone.'

…

'So, Ms. Evans. Is that going to be Mrs. Potter soon?'

Lily winced at the obviousness of the question.

'I'm too young to be married.'

Imagine the surprise of the wizarding world and every reader of Witch Weekly when Lily was seen sporting an engagement ring the very next week.

James Potter always loved proving people wrong, especially Lily.

X

Author's Note: so that's the shuffle challenge. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Part 2

Song Beneath The Song

**Song Beneath The Song**

**L'amoureuse**

**Summary- **Response to Kore-of-myth's shuffle challenge. Seven glimpses into a love so unique and heartbreaking and beautiful. I'm so addicted to doing this when I have writer's block. Anyway, enjoy! And as always, please review.

**Rated- **M for multiple uses of the f-bomb. Sorry!

**Word Count- **1783

**NOTE- PLEASE LISTEN TO SONGS AS YOU READ. IT ADDS TO IT!**

Chapter 2- Song Beneath The Song, part 2

**Bruises, Chairlift**

_I tried to do headstands for you _

_Everytime I fell on you yeah everytime I fell _

_I tried to do handstands but everytime I fell for you _

_I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for_

James was so bloody fed up. Today, he decided, he was giving up Lily Evans. He did bloody handstands for that girl, and she never, ever noticed him.

He had stopped cursing people in the hallway. God knows that that was already huge, because a long time ago it was the fun in his life. But when Lily gave him that look- that disapproving look that spoke simple volumes- James was _ashamed_. So deeply, bloody ashamed that he was done. Done fucking around.

He had stopped making fun of Snape, and was letting him be. That was the one that was the hardest for James, considering Snape continued to be completely obnoxious around James. But he rose above it, for Lily Evans.

He had stopped talking about Quidditch, because Lily hated heights, and really, if he hated heights, he wouldn't want someone to constantly talk about it. So he stopped. For Lily Evans.

And bloody hell, she wasn't noticing. She was just floating along, perfect and gorgeous and so damn _surreal_. And it made James crazy, honest.

Having thought this, he ran into Lily herself.

Helping her up, he made to go along his way, when he happened to glance over at Lily. She was looking at him shyly, tucking hair behind her ears that James just wanted to run his hands through.

'Don't think I haven't noticed, James. I have, and- well, I don't mind if you stay this way.'

James was _not_ giving up Lily Evans. No bloody fucking way.

**Don't Let Me Fall, Lenka**

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for _

_I'll give you all that I have to give and more _

_but don't let me fall _

_take a little time, walk a little line _

_got the balance right _

_give a little love, gimme just enough _

_so that I can hang on tight_

This new thing with James was terrifying, if Lily was to be perfectly honest.

Absolutely fucking scary and it felt like Lily was on a ride that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

James had her flying high, so high, so unattainably high. What would happen when she feel? It was unavoidable, Lily Evans was, in her own eyes, uninteresting, not pretty, intelligent- but what boy wanted that?- and so fucking out of her league.

For years, she had told James Potter that no, she did not want to date him, and that no, she was not interested. For years. And now, she had said that yes, she was interested, and she was so _bloody high up_.

Shivering in the cold, she kept walking, musing, and yes- panicking. But really- was James going to let her fall? She was in a relationship, but still didn't trust him.

What if he didn't let her fall? What if, instead, he held her up high like this for a long time?

What if he didn't drop her?

Glad to have solved that.

**Such Great Heights, Ben Gibbard (acoustic/live)**

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles_

_In our eyes are mirror images and when_

_We kiss they're perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate that God himself_

_Did make us into corresponding shapes like_

_Puzzle pieces from the clay_

-

_They will see us waving from such great_

_heights, 'come down now,' they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'come down now,' but we'll stay_

Lily and I are like two matching puzzle pieces. It's fucking overwhelming really, because we match so _fucking well_ together that when I hold her it's like I never want to let go. It's like we touch in every nerve of our bodies, and it's not even a sexual thing, it's more of an emotional thing. She's usually so distant, but when I'm just holding her- there's nothing like it. It's like- I don't know. It's like the world knows that we are perfect for each other- acknowledges it. And they made us fucking fit together more perfectly than any puzzle piece, than anything.

Her hand is smaller than mine, in fact her whole body is. But I can just grab her, and she molds to me. Somehow, despite our height and physical and emotional differences, we are _perfect _for each other.

And it scares the fuck out of me, because what am I supposed to do with perfection?

I've never had perfection. I've had a couple of quick fucks on the side, emotionless and messy with girls who just didn't _fit_ like Lily does. And yeah, Lily and I haven't gone anywhere near there. But still.

It's fucking perfect, and I curse a lot but she doesn't mind and somehow- somehow, somewhere along the way, we reached such great heights.

**On Peak Hill, Stars**

_You're gonna make me wish for the time right before I was born_

_When every living breath was another new dawn_

_Like the time I was 5 at the top of Peak Hill_

_And the wind almost took me away_

God, I'm lonely. I'm a lost lonely miserable bitter girl, and that's absolutely okay. Well, it's not. I just wish he didn't make me want to be someone I'm not- I wish I didn't want to impress him so much.

And honestly, this fall is so fucking depressing. And I'm sitting here, looking out the window, and I'm thinking _why am I here?_ And I hate these existential morbid thoughts that have no answer and that drive me crazy all night, and I know I'm not going to get anything done.

I wish you didn't make me so lonely.

I just knew you'd make me lonely.

Dating you is like- is like trying to catch smoke. Because you're so _fucking_ elusive and mysterious and I can't ever get anything out of you. And sometimes you're affectionate and adorable and the kissing is like nothing else, and then you are moody and withdrawn and upset and I don't know what the _fuck I did_ and it's not fair. It's not fair at all.

And maybe I should just leave, but you are like a drug, honestly. It's like I just need you around, I need to talk to you and figure you out and god knows I need to kiss you. God I need to kiss you like I need the air and I need the sun and for crying out loud, I _need _your approval.

This can't be healthy, can it?

I feel like I'm getting blown away, here. Like I'm in way over my head, but for whatever reason, I fucking love this feeling. I love it.

I love you, really. I haven't told you, but I do love you.

I just wish you didn't make me so lonely, at moments.

**Love Story, Taylor Swift**

_That you were Romeo  
you were throwing pebbles   
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet   
and I was crying on the staircase   
begging you please don't go  
and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone   
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run   
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess   
its a love story baby  
just say yes_

I met him when I was eleven, and it was the start of an era, really.

For seven years, we argued, fought, hit, scrambled and beat our way to the top, to the top of each other's respective most hated lists. And then, in seventh year, something amazing happened. We fell out of hate and into love. Well, not really. Loving Lily Evans was like loving a rock. You knew it was there but it wouldn't give you much to go on, but you could lean on it as much as you needed. And yet, it didn't say much, and sometimes it wore down with the weather and vanished. Lily Evans was my rock.

The winter of my seventh year, she took me home to meet her parents, and her father hated me instantly. He had the same reaction that Lily had to me seven years ago, but I had changed and Lily swore up and down that I had changed- so why didn't he like me? It was the source of our first fight; the harsh words he had given me in the kitchen.

'You don't deserve her. Don't think I don't know that you are the same boy who made her life miserable. This won't last long.'

She refused to believe it, and I left.

To this day, I'm ashamed to say that I left.

I went back to Hogwarts, and when she came back she was livid. After that, her parents told her never to see me again, and she wanted to listen until I persuaded her otherwise.

What she never found out, though, is that when I decided I wanted to marry her, I went to see her father. I made things very clear and he agreed, finally.

This was during Author training- it was hard to connect with her for a while.

I came back and proposed though, and it was just perfect.

Not so dramatic, but a love story all the same.

**She Floats, Vanessa Carlton**

_Watching puddles gather rain_

_There's no better place to lay_

_She's as fine as dandelions blowing in the wind_

_She's not thinkin' about anything..._

_She floats, she floats_

Lily Evans was the quietest thing you ever saw, just sitting there. She didn't say anything, in fact. Just sat there, watching the fire or writing 134 test papers.

Lily Evans was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Her voice, when used, made me weak at the knees, but it wasn't used often.

First through fourth year, she wouldn't shut up. Now she was practically mute.

She only really spoke when I pissed her off, which is why I needed to do it. To hear that gorgeous voice, see those gorgeous lips move.

Stop floating, Lily.

Lily Evans really just floated through life. She worked hard, true. But really- she wasn't present. She wasn't fucking _there_ and I wanted to rattle her and tell her to come back.

Come back, Lily Evans. Come back to yourself.

Lily Evans didn't speak, she listened and watched and knew more about yourself and your best friends than you did.

Come back, Lily.

Lily gleaned information in a way that made you completely non-suspicious, but she did it anyway. Stole your favorite memories and worst nightmares, your biggest embarrassments and your first love.

Stop floating, Lily.

Come back, Lily.

I love you, Lily.

**Straw Dog, Something Corporate**

_Hey, now, the straw dog's out in the street _

_Hey now, there's chemicals in the clouds _

_Hey now, they're calling all the police _

_They won't get to us, anyhow_

James Potter had the fucking strangest approach to life that I had ever seen. He didn't care about himself, he didn't care about other people, he treated the whole fucking thing like a joke. It drove me crazy and endeared me to him instantly.

I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be his best friend, I wanted to hit him.

I wanted to know him, really.

Find out why he was so stoic about life and about its problems. How did he deal with it?

Sometimes I thought I'd go crazy from the sheer amounts of thoughts going through my mind, and sometimes I'd feel so fucking depressed from all the thoughts running around in my mind.

How?

I was fixated on the idea that James Potter could protect me somehow, protect me from my life and my thoughts and my insanity and the fucking craziness of life.

Maybe he could stop them.

Maybe, just maybe, James Potter could be my superhero.

Author's Note

A little disjointed, I know. Every song in this should be listened to as you are reading, just fyi. I love love love mostly every song on here! If you are reading this, thank you. If you review, you deserve to be inducted in a hall of fame. And if you are wondering, Lazy Days hasn't been updated because I'm waiting on three more reviews. Really? Is it that bloody hard to review? I'm off my soapbox.

Thank you and goodnight.


	3. Part 3

Song Beneath The Song

**Song Beneath The Song**

**L'amoureuse**

**Summary- **Response to Kore-of-myth's shuffle challenge. Seven glimpses into a love so unique and heartbreaking and beautiful. I'm so addicted to doing this when I have writer's block. Anyway, enjoy! And as always, please review.

**Rated- T, **but there are occasional uses of the F-word. Sorry!

**Word Count- **1847- YES!

**NOTE- PLEASE LISTEN TO SONGS AS YOU READ. IT ADDS TO IT!**

Chapter 3- Song Beneath The Song, part 3

**Love Lockdown, Kanye West**

_I'm not loving you _

_Way I wanted to _

_What I had to do _

_Had to run from you _

_I'm in love with you_

… _So keep your love locked down_

He loved her but he needed to leave her behind. It broke James' heart to do, really it did, but it was necessary. He told her as much.

'I love you, but I'm not in love with you.'

He never promised he would stay forever, right? Oh wait- he had.

But James didn't give his heart out very easily, and at the first sign that he was getting attached, he played the perfect Potter heir and dropped her.

'Don't ever fall in love, son. It's too dangerous and our bank account sure can't handle it.' Wise words, handed down from father to son.

And then his father wondered why he was bitter- hm, I wonder why?

And as James walked away from her, he realized that this probably wasn't the right thing to do. It was too late- his heart would always be hers, but it would always be his first. That was the most important, after all.

Fuck his parents, though. Why did they have to be able to tell him what to do? It wasn't fair, really- not fair at all.

Their love was something scary and big though- it was overwhelming and honestly, that's why he ran. He could blame it on his cold-hearted father as much as he wanted to, but it was really more him. He was terrified of giving his heart to her and he sounded like a girl when he said it, but it was true. God forbid the Potter son find true love- he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

So he ran.

God help him, he ran.

X

**Baba O'Riley, The Who**

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

Another Friday night, another party, another teenage wasteland.

Bodies sprawled everywhere, drunk or high or both, three sheets to the wind and not caring at all.

This was life- this was living?

Lily was over it all- she had done the circuit, she had done the merry-go-round. All she wanted to do was slow down, read a book, breathe, watch a sunset, do anything but this with her Friday nights.

Here came her archenemy, ready for battle with claws drawn and a nasty look on her face. A stupid feud, a couple stupid words exchanged, and the girl went to get another drink after her loss.

'Nice fight.'

James Potter, the perpetual party-goer who never seemed to have any fun.

'Why are you here?'

'Am I not allowed to be?'

Lily found herself crying all of a sudden- she didn't even know why, but her life all of a sudden seemed large and looming and vastly, vastly empty.

'Hey, hey- don't cry.' He seemed alarmed- served him right, Lily thought.

'I'm not crying.'

'Of course you aren't.'

'Look just bugger off.'

'What do you say we do something interesting with our evening?'

He held out his hand- he was standing above her- and Lily hesitated before taking it.

How symbolic and fitting that he was picking her up and extending a hand. How many times would he do it before he gave up?  
And then they were running through the streets of Hogsmeade, laughing hysterically in the cool air.

And Lily had achieved what she wanted- she had done something different with her Friday night.

She had danced in the streets with James Potter.

X

**Live Your Life, TI**

_You're gonna be a shining star _

_Your fancy clothes, your fancy ca-ars _

_And then you'll see, you're gonna go far _

_'Cause everyone knows who you a-are _

_So live your life._

Thursday night.

Eleven o'clock.

Two girls, scantily clad, running out the castle doors.

A typical evening for Lily Evans and her best friend, on their way to the coolest club in town.

This was living- yes, it was indeed.

A short black mini-dress, lots of makeup, and a smile got them in.

A couple drinks later, Lily was dancing furiously, changing partners faster than people could keep up with. A storm of red hair and intense green eyes (bedroom eyes, to be honest), Lily was the perfect mix of innocent and wild and childlike and mature and intense and soft.

A walking contradiction and a spoiled brat, but lovable nonetheless.

No one like her had ever existed- she was proud of that. More proud than she showed.

Another dance and another boy- they were always there for Lily, the perpetual party girl. A stereotype and yet she transcended it, embodied it.

Ate what she want, did what she want, talked to who she wanted to, and nothing bad happened.

Everyone watched her, everyone wanted to be her. A swirl of expensive hair and shoes and dresses.

Lily loved it- the attention. She ate it up like it was candy.

Another drink, another song.

Another boy, another night.

Another week, another club.  
Lily was _living_.

This was fucking _living_ and Lily loved it.

X

**Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2), Pink Floyd**

_We don't need no education  _

_We dont need no thought control _

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall. _

James and the Marauders didn't need school, they didn't need teachers.

They didn't need an education, thank you very much.

James prided himself on natural intelligence- he liked to say that he didn't work for the grades he got; he just got them by luck.

Didn't do his work until the night before it was due, never studied, and somehow passed with flying colors.

Teachers hated him, girls admired him, and his friends were jealous.

James just basked in the attention, and went on his way.

I mean really, they were just jealous, right?

James refused to believe he was ordinary- he knew he was meant for bigger and better things than a mundane job and a small family. He knew he'd accomplish something in his life, he was certain of it.

He knew he'd get Lily Evans.

This was the fucking year he'd get Lily Evans, even if he killed himself doing it.

He'd been waiting too long.

He might not have been what you'd call 'educated' but James Potter never had a problem getting exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it.

This would be no different, he knew.

This year.

_This year._

X

**New Soul, Yael Naim**

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take._

_But since I came here,_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

Lily was new here, and she was terrified.

A first year was terrifying enough, without it being a first year at a magical school.

Honestly, she was still in shock.

Her father had promised her she'd do fine, that she would knock them out and do great.

Her first mistake was believing him.

Her second was believing James Potter.

'Lily, if you wave your wand like this a jet of water will come out and we'll know you are a real witch.' Innocent enough, but it was a prank and Lily was left believing she wasn't a witch.

An all-pervading sense of horror and fear. Would she get kicked out? Would she get knocked back home? Would she have to leave?

Lily was new, but she wasn't stupid.

She was in this strange world, but she would make the best of it.

The joy and the fear weren't a big deal, neither were the mistakes.

There was one mistake she would never make again- trusting James Potter.

X

**Keep the Car Running, Arcade Fire**

_But they don't know where And they don't know _

_When It's coming, Oh! when It's coming _

_Keep the car running_

He knew it was coming- that moment, that moment where everything came crashing down.

He had built a house of cards, and soon Lily would blow a little too hard and they would fall right down.

A pack of lies- but keep the car running, friends, he needed an escape plan.

He didn't know when it was coming to get him- when the house of cards would fall.

Lies upon lies upon lies, about his dreams his hopes his loves his hates his friends his hobbies, his life really.

He didn't know why he lied to her like this, but it started when she asked him if he was a drinker.

He was- he told her he wasn't.

Usually, the lies served to make him seem better than he was, so he could attempt to be worthy of her.

What he didn't know was that Lily _did know_.

She knew he lied, she knew he cheated and stole her heart.

That was why she forgave him in the end, and the car got turned off. He had lied, but he had her heart and she couldn't leave that behind.

No, it was much better this way.

Love overcame all, right?

The car was off.  
X

**Shine On, The Kooks**

_Shine, shine, shine on  _

_Yes  _

_Won't you shine, shine on_

'Shine on, Lily.'

What the _bloody hell_ had been going through his mind when he said that? He had sounded like a fucking twat, to be honest, and that pissed him off.

He had heard it somewhere, and he thought it was so appropriate.

Lily shone- she was shining all the time, whether it be her hair or her smile or her face after getting a right answer or after making a spell perfectly.

She wasn't always the intellectual; she was silly and stupid and a teenage girl sometime, but that just made her shine even more to James.

It made him happy to see her happy, simple as that. Was that such a crime? He thought not.

She wasn't near done with her life, and she needed to keep shining.

His love- his shiny, beautiful, perfect love- had stopped shining as strong, threatening to snap under all the stress. But her shining was what made every day so perfect and so _bearable_ and why couldn't he say this when she was in front of him, but only in his _bloody mind_? What good did that do?

All he knew in this world was that Lily shining on was the most important thing he needed to survive.

X

So another chapter complete. Expect another chapter of **Lazy Days** as well as **Hard To Find** soon, possibly this very evening.

Enjoy, and as always, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
